The present invention relates to a device for fastening an object to a wall, or the like, as a plug-in mounting, including an externally threaded mounting bolt one end of which is formed into a partial cone whose maximum diameter at most is equal to the diameter of the remainder of the bolt body, and the other end of which is threaded.
Such fastening devices which are also described as so-called externally threaded pegs or tie bolts, are pushed into a hole in a wall or the like of concrete, masonry or the like and there secured, the hole having substantially the same diameter as the holes provided in the object to be fastened.
Fastening devices which consist of dowels or wood screws are different in that the screw diameter corresponds to the diameter of the hole in the object to be fastened, while the hole in the wall for the dowel is of larger diameter. In this case, an expander element is provided for fastening the externally threaded peg into the hole. In its frontal position the peg can be driven, with the bolt, into the hole and then expanded so that the taper of the bolt will be moved through by axial displacement.
A fastening device of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,819 has half-shell expander element parts of like form, but when assembled with the bolt at the operating site at which the fastening device is assembled, are appropriately sorted out, that is to say brought into the correct position and orientation. This is, however, very difficult because they are not easy to dispose of in this way and the operation has to be carried out by hand.